Battle For Shopville/Tile Trouble
Tile Trouble is the sixteenth episode of Battle For Shopville. In this episode, the contestants do a challenge from Inanimate Insanity. Transcript *Sarah Fairy Cake: Hey Freda Fern, who do you think will be eliminated this time? *Freda Fern: Well, I really don't know. If I had to guess, I'd say either Suzie Sundae or Lola Roller Blade, because they didn't do the challenge last time. *Announcer: Well, let's find out who it'll be at Cake at Stake. Cake at Stake *OMG, there's points now! Who'll go home? We'll just see... It's Cake at Stake! *Announcer: We got 15 votes in total. *Announcer: Lola Roller Blade and Sarah Fairy Cake are safe with no votes. *Philippa Flowers: Well, I just know I'm going to lose. *Announcer: Philippa Flowers is right. With 4 votes, she's safe, and Suzie Sundae has been eliminated with 10 votes. *(Suzie Sundae is sent to the TLC.) The contest *Announcer: The sixteenth contest is Tile Terror. *Freda Fern: Wasn't that the contest in episode 15 of Inanimate Insanity? *Announcer: Yes, it is. But it does make a good contest for a camp. There are four rows of four tiles. The tiles in each row are numbered 1 to 4. For each contestant you're playing as, pick one tile from each row. *Philippa Flowers: That sounds easy! *Announcer: However, one tile in each row is faulty. If you step on a faulty tile, you will fall, and you don't get to start over. *Announcer: The contest ends December 20th. Results *Announcer: Wow! Everyone did the challenge. That hasn't happened in a while. Row 1 Slick Breadstick, Connie Console, Sarah Fairy Cake, and Lippy Lips chose tile 1. Freda Fern and Lola Roller Blade chose tile 2. Philippa Flowers chose tile 3. Strawberry Kiss chose tile 4. The faulty tile was 1, so Slick Breadstick, Connie Console, Sarah Fairy Cake, and Lippy Lips are out. Row 2 Strawberry Kiss chose tile 1. Freda Fern chose tile 2. Lola Roller Blade chose tile 3. Philippa Flowers chose tile 4. The faulty tile was 2, so Freda Fern is out. Row 3 Philippa Flowers chose tile 1. Lola Roller Blade chose tile 2. Strawberry Kiss chose tile 3. No one chose tile 4. The faulty tile was 2, so Lola Roller Blade is out. Row 4 Philippa Flowers chose tile 1. Strawberry Kiss chose tile 3. No one chose tiles 2 and 4. The faulty tile was 3, so Strawberry Kiss is out. Philippa Flowers wins! Points *Announcer: For each row you crossed without falling, you get ten points. #Freda Fern - 181 #Strawberry Kiss - 160 #Lippy Lips - 148 #Slick Breadstick - 137 #Connie Console - 128 #Sarah Fairy Cake - 115 #Philippa Flowers - 115 #Lola Roller Blade - 52 *Announcer: So everyone is up for elimination except Philippa Flowers, since she got the furthest in the contest. *Philippa Flowers: Yay! Epilogue *Strawberry Kiss: Wow! This is the first time I've ever been up for elimination! *Lippy Lips: I hope you're not eliminated. We've already lost Suzie Sundae!